


A Lesson in Humility

by Actually_Crowley



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pining, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Crowley/pseuds/Actually_Crowley
Summary: Newton has a secret, dirty hobby, and this is absolutely not the way he wanted Hermann to find out.





	A Lesson in Humility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



Newton was aware that sometimes he didn’t put enough forethought into the things he planned. He didn’t really deny it, but most of his lack of forethought he could reason away due to the fact that he was performing experiments, and not knowing what the results would be was par for the course.

This, however, he had no excuses for.

There was a party in the mess of the Shatterdome. It was Christmas themed, even though not everyone here celebrated it, but hell, everyone liked presents and booze. Newton had a spiked eggnog or two, and perhaps that had played into the decision that landed him in the situation he was in now-

-On the floor, beneath one of the long tables, face leaned close to the ground as he tried to see past the feet of everyone around him to locate a small, nondescript, key chain remote. Beneath the confines of his pants, shoved deep within him was a small, egg shaped vibrator controlled by said remote that was humming low, millimeters away from his prostate.

At some point, he’d left the party and returned with the vibe, waiting until he was in the thick of the celebrations before setting it to its lowest setting and pocketing the control. It wasn’t like he had a need for anyone to know what he was doing. It was just a nice, pleasant hum that would work him up to a point, and then he’d shut it off, excuse himself for the night, and ride the highest setting in his quarters. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it at a large social gathering. He’d done it at a meeting he knew was going to be boring once. This was nothing new.

But he’d certainly never lost the remote before.

He scanned the floor past shoes and boots, seeing at least one spilled drink nobody picked up, several bits of food, one cell phone, and who the hell brought a hand dumbbell to a Christmas party? Why was that even here?

But no remote. That damn thing was just gone. Which was a problem, because he was getting to that point now where he would have trouble hiding his reactions. He could just leave now and take it out. It was an option, and it was probably his best, but dammit, this was the only vibrating toy he’d managed to sneak into the place, and there was no way he’d be able to get another one easily. It was best if he just found the remote as quickly as possible, because if Hermann couldn’t stand his attitude now, he’d completely hate Newt if he wasn’t able to get off every once in a while.

That was one thing that was absent from the party- Hermann. Hermann didn’t usually go to any of the social gatherings at the ‘dome. He said it was a waste of time, especially with the world at stake and work to be done. Newt would usually agree, and has foregone several celebrations for that reason, but as it stood, Newton was out of samples. He had no work he could do, so why not enjoy the festivities?

Well (he thought as he pressed his face to the floor facing a new direction) this was why. He should have stayed in the damn lab. At least Hermann wasn’t here to see him like this; he’d never hear the end of it.

“Uh, you hit the nog a little hard there, Newt?” Asked a voice from behind him.

With a yelp, Newton launched away from the floor, smacking his head on the underside of the table in the process. “Shit!”

It was Tendo. He snickered from his crouched position by the table. “‘Ey, take it is easy there, you need that head.”

Newton grumbled at him and worked his way out from under the table. “Yeah, yuck it up.” He shifted, slowly, out over the bench and straightened up too fast, the vibrator shifting _just_ enough to nudge that sensitive gland. He flinched and covered his mouth.

Tendo hissed, rounding his side, clearly misunderstanding what was happening. “Hey whoa. How much _have_ you had? I know it’s still pretty early, but maybe you oughtta check out?”

Newton waved him off. “No, no I’m fine. I’m on like, my third, I’ve been taking it slow.”

Tendo arched a brow at him. “You sure?”

“Have I ever been that much of a lightweight? Come on.” Newt scoffed at him.

Tendo nodded, even if he didn’t seem to believe him, and patted his back. “Good.” He threw an arm around his shoulders. “Because I’d hate for you to miss the first shindig the good Dr. Gottlieb has decided to grace with his presence.”

As Tendo spoke, he swung Newton around, and sure enough, Hermann had wandered into mess at some point and was swirling the contents of a mug in his hand that had probably been passed to him the moment he entered the room. The mug was half empty based on how much he was swirling it around and how little it was steaming (how fucking long had Hermann been here!?), and he was making light conversation with a j-tech who had the top half of her jumpsuit tied around her waist to make way for a ridiculous Christmas sweater.

He didn’t realise that Tendo was walking him to Hermann until he was close enough to catch the mathematician’s attention. “Found Newt,” Tendo said, releasing shoulders with a pat.

Hermann wore a smile for a few scant seconds before laying eyes upon Newton. Newton had blinked at him, owlish. Hermann frowned. “What?”

Hermann’s harsh word ran down Newton’s spine and collided with the soft vibrations within him. He flinched. “No, it’s nothing! I mean I just wasn’t… expecting you to come.” This was bad. This was so bad.

Ninety percent of the fantasies that ran through Newton’s head at any given moment involved Hermann doing unspeakable things to him (or him doing unspeakable things to Hermann, which he totally would if the man wanted it), and here they were, facing each other, with Newt fighting the sensations of a vibrator in his ass. He really had to find an excuse to leave, but dammit, Tendo was right; he didn’t want to miss Hermann’s first party.

Hermann had given him nothing but a derisive snort in response. “Honestly, I had nothing better to do. I’ve crunched all the numbers I can; without more data, it’s pointless to work with too many hypotheticals. It results in reworking I needn’t do.”

Newt grinned at him. “So your second choice was to party with a bunch of people getting drunk to forget how bad it all is? Thought for sure you’d be the type to tuck in with a book.” He crossed his arms.

Hermann rolled his eyes. “I am. But I also know where I should be when morale is low.” He turned back to the j-tech and smiled at her. “I do enjoy your sweater, by the way.”

She beamed in return. “Oh thanks! I have like two more, my aunt sends them up. She knits.”

Newt smirked. “Pretty sure Hermann knits too. No store in their right mind would sell sweater vests in that colour combo.” He glanced up and down at Hermann’s attire with a teasing eye.

Hermann turned a flustered pink and glared him down. “I do not knit. I purchased this vest at a perfectly respectable shop.”

Newt made a broad gesture as if presenting something. “‘Chess Champions R’ Us’.”

“At least I can play chess.”

“Hey, I can play chess, it’s just _boring._ ”

“That sounds like the sentiment of a man who loses at chess with some frequency.”

Tendo laughed at them. “Wow, okay, stepping in boys, come on. It’s the holidays, lighten up will ya?” Tendo tugged them both into separate, one-armed hugs. “Truce for tonight, huh?”

Newton stared at Hermann, who stared back. Those dark eyes boiled that usual spot in Newton’s chest, and he nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Very well,” Hermann agreed.

The j-tech grinned at them and shook her head. “I’m gonna hit the snack table. Nice talking to you Dr. Gottlieb.”

“Oh! One moment my dear,” Hermann took a step after her and reached to his side.

The intensity of the vibrations increased suddenly to a level Newton had never dared try in public. Before he could whip around and see who might have found his remote and was just _playing_ with it, he watched Hermann’s long fingers draw it from within the confines of his pocket.

Hermann had the remote. He must have knocked a button in the process of pulling it free. Newton couldn’t breathe.

“Does this belong to you?” He held it now by the keychain attached to it, fingers blissfully (or unfortunately depending on where Newt was in his mindset) away from any buttons that could make this so much worse (or _better_ ) for Newt. “I found it on the refreshments table; I’m trying to track down its owner. It looks like it could be important.”

The j-tech shrugged. “It isn’t mine. What is it?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. A lock for a vehicle perhaps?”

“No idea. Good luck finding the owner though!” She waved at them all and left.

Tendo cleared his throat and snapped Newton’s attention to him. “You are wrinkling the shirt, my man.”

Newton blinked blearily at him and then down to Tendo’s sleeve. With a grimace, he realised that his hand had flung out and snatched the nearest soft thing he could squeeze to stave off a moan that would have been wholly inappropriate in their situation. He let go. “Sorry. Lost my balance.”

Tendo smoothed his shirt out and arched a worried brow at him. God, Newton wished he’d just leave. Tendo didn’t need to be so worried about a guy with an exhibitionist kink.

Hermann held remote out to them, a couple of feet from Newt and easily within snatching distance. “I don’t suppose it belongs to either of you?”

Tendo shook his head. “Not me.”

They both turned to Newton.

This was easy now. Just say yes and take the damn thing. If Hermann asks what it is, he’ll just claim it’s for some contraption he’s been working on in his quarters. Of course, then he’d have to actually build something, but he could probably manage that in a few days and get away with all of this. Cool. He already had a plan.

“Nope. Not mine.”

_Shit._

Hermann shrugged and tucked it back in his pocket, thankfully not hitting any other buttons on its way in. “I will ask around. Hopefully I’ll find the owner before the night is up.”

Newton cursed mentally, every swear he knew, in every language he knew. Why the hell didn’t he just take it!? He just made this situation so much worse.

But for a fleeting moment, the need to see that remote in Hermann’s long, thin hands overpowered his need to avoid future embarrassment. Which was awful, because everybody in this place already had a low opinion of him, and he really didn’t need it to be any lower.

Especially Hermann’s.

Tendo nodded and patted Newton in the back. “Welp. Hate to do this to ya Hermann, but I promised the triplets bomb shots.” He nudged Newt toward him, and with his wobbly legs, he tumbled right into Hermann. “You may wanna watch him, I think he’s had a few more than he’s letting on.”

Newton had enough sense to look offended as soon as he righted himself. “I have not!” Because he hadn’t, dammit.

As Tendo walked away, he heard Hermann scoff. “Yes, so I’m sure there’s another reason you’re tripping over your feet.”

Oh if only you knew, Hermann. Newton scowled at him too for good measure, trying to huff to hide his heavy breathing. “Yeah. I’m clumsy. I’ve tripped over your stupid tape line, which reminds me that I should mark that down as a hazard.”

“Oh, you’re a bloody hazard, Dr. Geiszler.”

Newton snorted. “Wow. Calculated defense there, Hermann. I make a good point, and your intellectual response is ‘no you’.”

Hermann turned to him and smirked. And oh _fuck_ was that an attractive face and definitely not something he needed to see while that bulb pulsed inside him. “I’d give you the intellectual retort, but if you’re as many drinks in as I suspect, it would go over your head.” He glanced at the top if his head and dusted at Newton’s messy hair. “But I suppose most things are over your head, aren’t they?”

Newton tensed- a mistake as a wave of arousal crashed over him like a wave brought on by a kaiju emerging- and he pushed all those feelings away in favour and looking insulted. “Wow. Low blow.”

“Aren’t they all low to you?” Hermann laughed- oh fucking Christ, do it _again_ \- and took Newton by the elbow. “You keep walking into easy insults, it almost feels cruel to utilise them. Come on, you drunkard. I’ll play your chaperone tonight.”

Newton should have protested. He should have gone to his quarters and taken this damn thing out before it became too much of a problem.

But Hermann’s hand was oddly warm. Hermann’s voice was oddly gentle. The vibrator hummed heartily within him, and the remote was safely in Hermann’s pocket. Newton’s vision unfocused, and he allowed himself to be tugged wherever Hermann guided him. His feet followed as well as they could, and he let his mind wander.

He imagined Hermann being aware of what the gadget in his pocket did, and he was parading Newton past everyone with the knowledge that all Newton wanted to do was rut against Hermann’s side until it was all over. When Newton would begin to react, Hermann would turn it off as punishment for being unable to hold it back. Newton would issue a soft apology and a promise to do better, and Hermann would turn it back on. He’d watch Newton’s face in the split second he would be forgiven for gasping, or biting his lip, or giving Hermann the barest hint of a moan to ensure him that the toy was working.

Wow this was really dangerous.

”-Newton?”

Newt’s head snapped up. “Huh? Sorry. I wasn’t, uh, listening.”

Hermann had a brow arched at him. “Clearly.” He turned back to the table he had led them to, the refreshments table again, and lifted a bottle of water from it. “You should drink this. You look thirsty.”

Newton snorted before he could stop himself. Hermann had no idea how right he was. Newton took the bottle gratefully. “Okay, but I seriously haven’t had much.”

“It’s still better for you to hydrate.” Hermann pressed his lips together and took a step closer. “I know that things have been stressful in the lab recently, but I’d prefer you don’t... drink away any problems you may have with me. I may be abrasive, but if you ever need to talk to me, I won’t turn you away.”

Newton blinked again. “W-... Hermann, I am _not_ drunk.” He crossed his arms. “And I’m not ‘drinking away’ our problems either dude-” He took a slow breath. Damn, it was hard to concentrate and be serious with a vibrator threatening to ruin the whole mood. “We have our issues, okay, and I know that, but you’re-” Hot. Sexy. The light of my day when you yell at me about something trivial. ”-You’re my friend. I’m not gonna deny that, even if we don’t see eye to eye on everything.” He paused when he saw Hermann’s widened eyes, flinching. ”...Unless you don’t consider us friends, in which case I _will_ take another drink because my ass is out here making a fool of itself-“

“No, no! I-” Hermann reached out and took Newton’s upper arm in a grasp that he was comfortable calling desperate. “I concur.” He let out a short breath that sounded a bit like a laugh of relief and beamed. “I was beginning to worry perhaps I’d... pushed you away too far.”

“Yeah, you could probably stand to be a little closer, honestly,” Newt said a little selfishly, daring a smile.

Hermann _blushed,_ and Newton lost his breath. The vibrator felt like it was going stronger now, but he knew it wasn’t. Everything was just heightened.

He took a step back. “Uh-” He had to catch his breath. He had to bail, he had to do something. They could talk about his accidental, arousal-driven flirting at a later date. “Or- Ya know, whatever. Hey, why don’t you uh. You should enjoy the party, man, you should have to worry about somebody’s lost property. Why don’t you give that thing to me, and I’ll go ask around and let you mingle. This is your first ‘dome party man, have some fun.”

Hermann frowned and placed his hand over his pocket-

And hit another goddamn button. The humming grew harder, pressed against that sweet spot within Newton, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to cry out in shock and ecstasy. He could feel himself straining against the confines of his pants, and if he moved the wrong way, he felt the slick patch that was growing in his underwear rub against him in the lewdest, hottest, most _horrifying_ way. Not good. Not good at all.

He apparently hid it well, because Hermann kept on talking. “I’m quite capable of asking around _and_ mingling. You would probably lose it anyway, I know how scattered you can be.”

Well he wasn’t wrong. But Newton couldn’t focus on that. He couldn’t focus on much of anything. His breathing was getting heavy, and he couldn’t stop the trembling. His legs were starting to fail him. There was a delicious burn he wasn’t ready for in the pit of his stomach, and good god he couldn’t be here right now.

The water bottle dropped to the floor. He shuddered and grabbed hold of Hermann’s collar, covering his face and squeezing his eyes shut. “ _Shit..._ ”

Hermann’s concern had returned. “Oh my- Newton, are you all right?”

Newton shook his head. He could at least be a little honest there. “No, I actually... kinda feel awful. I think I might h-... head out early.”

Hermann, bless his little, fucking, argyle socks, drew in closer and felt his forehead like some kind of saint in knitwear. “Are you feeling ill? Let me walk you to your quarters.”

Newton was exasperated. “You really don’t need-“

“I insist. You look terrible, and I want to make sure you get there without collapsing in the hallway.” Hermann wrapped an arm around shoulder and steered him toward the hall. Newton knew he wouldn’t be able to argue, but with any luck, he could hold back. His room was only a few minutes away from the mess hall.

They were stopped several times. Somebody would innocently ask if they were leaving, and Hermann would explain that Newton is feeling ill. Like the saint he was, he wouldn’t imply that Newton had too much to drink, just that he was under the weather and better suited for bed than a party. But every time they stopped, the sensations churned within Newton and it grew harder and harder to keep the pleasure off his face.

At least once, he had dropped his head to hide and wound up pressed to Hermann’s shoulder. Hermann turned to him. “Goodness, should we go to the infirmary instead? Are you feeling dizzy?”

Dammit, Hermann was such a good person. Newton shook his head. “N-... No infirmary. Just bed. Fast.” His words were breathy now. He realised that he could sound seriously ill to someone not currently in his head.

Hermann’s brow dipped in concern. “Come on then.” He walked them out into the hall and away from the crowds. “I could at least head to the infirmary after and bring you medicine.”

“It’sreallyfine- _shit_ \- Hermann, you don’t have to do any of that. I’m fine, I’ll _be_ fine.” He took quick stock of where he was and realised they still had a long way to go before they reached his room. Oh hell, he was _not_ going to make it.

Newton stopped walking, and grabbed Hermann’s arm to stop him as well. “Newton, wha-”

“Hermann I need you to do me a big favour and give me that remote and don’t ask any questions,” He forced out in one breath.

Hermann blinked at him. ”The remote- _Is_ it yours?”

“Just fucking give it to me, please!” Newton’s grip on his sleeve was growing desperate.

Hermann scoffed. “I don’t know why you didn’t just say something before,” He said, reaching into his pocket.

Newton loved his little vibrator for the many options it had. The remote had four buttons for ease of use- Two in the middle that toggled between harder or softer vibrations, an off button at the bottom, and one red button at the top. Turbo mode. The highest possible setting that Newton only used in private when he needed to come right then, right there, where nobody could hear him scream.

Hermann’s oblivious fingers must have pressed that little red button as he grabbed the remote.

The result was instantaneous. Newton felt the hum become a jackhammer, and his mouth dropped open. Oh no. Oh _no._ He clung to Hermann’s arm as his already weak facade crumbled, almost out of necessity as his legs buckled. He squeezed his knees together for all the good it would do, hips jerking of their own accord as he tightened around that little, energetic bulb within him. “ _F-Fuck!_ No, no, _no-ooh god I’msosorryHerm-...!_ ” Newton sobbed and gasped and completely came apart.

This was, quite possibly, the hardest and _hottest_ orgasm he had ever had. His hips bucked through the overwhelming sensations. He’d buried his face against Hermann’s shoulder as he cried out, feeling that hot, wet patch growing and soaking through to his pants. His body quaked as the relentless vibrations _that he could hear at this level oh god_ continued to abuse the bundle of nerves until all he saw was white.

Oversensitivity crashed over him the next second as the buzzing kept on going. He jerked his hips and squeezed his legs tighter as if he could pull away from the feeling, but it moved with him, and Hermann _still had the remote in his hand._ “A-Aah! Off! T-Turn it _off!_ ” He begged.

He felt Hermann fumble with the remote and hit a few buttons before he found the correct one. The buzzing mercifully ceased. The tension left Newton’s exhausted body, and collapsed to his knees on the floor.

After a few seconds of panting and collecting himself, he realised that he was still clinging to Hermann’s wrist. He let it go like it was on fire and toppled backwards onto his backside, kicking himself away toward the wall. “F-Fuck, I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” He said between gasps for air. “I’m so fucking sorry, Hermann, god dammit, I didn’t want you see me like this, _fuck..._ ” He covered his face, entire body burning with humiliation. Hermann didn’t deserve this.

A soft touch to his arm forced him to open his eyes, and Hermann was carefully crouched before him, hand on his arm, with no trace of hesitance or reluctance in sight. Any disgust that he was expecting was miraculously absent from Hermann’s face. “Come on. Let’s get you off of the floor and into bed. You look exhausted.”

Well that was a surprise. Hermann righted himself and held his hand out to Newton, which he took. He was helped to his unsteady feet and held onto the wall and Hermann to try and will feeling back into his toes. The wave of relief and ecstasy was still pleasantly coursing through him and making his legs wobble. Hermann must have seen it, and held onto his arm as he resumed their walk down the empty hall.

Newton supposed he should be grateful for that. The only person around who saw anything had been Hermann. The was, of course, the worse person who could have seen him like that, but at least he knew Hermann wasn’t the type to go spreading things around. Technically, the worst person to see would have been Tendo, but at least Newton wouldn’t have cared what Tendo thought. Hermann’s opinion mattered. They’d just admitted that they were friends. Newton hoped he hadn’t just completely ruined that tiny progress they made with what had just happened.

...If Hermann even understood what just happened. He was way too calm about this. Newton was getting nervous.

They arrived at Newton’s door, and Newton opened it. For half a second, he humoured the idea of offering Hermann an invitation inside, but there was no way that would go over well. “Uh... So thanks for walking me. Sorry about the... everything. All of that. I’m really, really sorry about all of it, you didn’t need to see that.” He reached up and rubbed at his eyes, still wet from the embarrassment.

Hermann rolled his eyes. “Oh please, as if that’s the strangest thing I’ve caught you doing.”

Newton stared blankly. Okay, so maybe Hermann did understand and just didn’t care. ”...I’m concerned that you’ve seen things stranger than that, actually.”

Hermann arched a brow at him. “You inflated a piece of kaiju lung and stood inside of it.”

Newton snorted. “Okay, first of all, that was work related and not even remotely the same thing, and second of all, I had a hazmat suit on. I’m a professional.”

Hermann laughed, and Newton’s remaining nerves evaporated. “I can’t believe you said that with a straight face.”

“Wow, you just keep going for the throat today.” Newton shook his head and turned to regard his room. “I’m gonna get some sleep. I am embarrassed and exhausted, and I think being unconscious solves a lot of those problems..” He felt the still toy within him shift with his movement, reminding him it was still there. He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, think I could get my remote back? I kinda... need it.” He held his hand out hesitantly.

Hermann studied Newton’s face. He reached into his pocket where he’d slipped it again, carefully this time, and tugged it out. He pondered it with a quiet hum. “No,” He said finally, tucking it into his pocket again with a meaningful smile. “I think I’ll hold onto it.” He voice had dropped in pitch and tone. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

Newton’s face burned again as he looked deep into those dark eyes and found something he wasn’t expecting to see- promise. He swallowed his suddenly _very_ dry throat and nodded. “No, yeah, please, uh. K-Keep it. It’s cool.”

Hermann’s smile softened, and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Newton’s warm cheek. Then he left him with that gentle smile and walked away.

Newton shut his door only after Hermann dipped out of sight and leaned heavily on it. He braced his hands against the metal and stared down at the floor in shock. Hermann hadn’t been repulsed at all. He was _intrigued._ That remote was now in Hermann’s possession officially. He knew what it did. And he wanted to keep it.

Newton gave a manic laugh to the silence of the room and turned to his bed, flopping down onto the pillows. He stared up at the ceiling.

“This is the greatest day of my life.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Ferio wanted cute Newt and I
> 
> think I misread the memo?


End file.
